


soft words come from the corner of your mouth

by oscarwildesque



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildesque/pseuds/oscarwildesque
Summary: prompt: "üstümdeki dairede oturuyosun ve eğer her pazar günü parti yapmayı kesmezsen seni öldürücem."





	soft words come from the corner of your mouth

iwaizumi sinirle gözlerini ovarken kendini sakinleştirmek için tekrar tekrar içinden 10’a kadar sayıyordu. her pazar dinlemek zorunda kaldığı müzik sesine odaklanmamaya çalışırken derin bir iç çekti. eğer sadece bugün olan bir olay olsaydı, iwaizumi bunu şanssızlığına sayardı. yarın erkenden sınavı varken üst komşusunun bu kadar sesli bir parti yapmasına kötü bir tesadüf deyip yok saymaya çalışırdı. ama sadece bugün değildi, neredeyse her lanet pazar gecesi aynı şeyi yapıyordu. iwaizumi bu pazar geleneğinin ne zaman başladığını bile hatırlamıyordu. ve her pazar partiye gelen arkadaşları nereden buluyordu ki?

ani bir gürültüyle yerinde irkilirken iwaizumi yukarı gitmek için ayağa kalktı, ancak kapıdan çıkmadan kendini durdurdu. üst komşusunu en fazla iki veya üç kez görmüştü ve şuan o güzel suratını yumruklamayı çok istiyordu. iwaizumi kendini sakin kalmaya zorladı. derin bir nefes alarak kitaplarını toplayıp yatak odasına geçti, en azından orada ses daha az geliyordu. yarınki sınav son sınavıydı ve iwaizumi haftaiçi sakin bir zamanında üst kata uğrayıp şikayet etmeyi aklının bir köşesine yazdı.

* * *

 

perşembe gününe geldiğinde iwaizumi komşusuyla konuşmayı çoktan unutmuştu bile. günün son dersi için sınıfa girdiğinde genellikle kendisinin oturduğu yere yürürken sınıfı taradı. her zamanki gibi az kişi vardı. kendi bölümünden gördüğü kişilere kısa bir selam verip yerine oturdu. hocanın derse başlamasını saniyeler geçmişti ki sınıfın kapısı açıldı. dersin ilk dakikalarında sınıfa giriş oldukça sık olurdu ve iwaizumi çoğunlukla başını kaldırıp bakmazdı. ancak bu sefer bakmıştı ve gördüğü kişiyi şaşkınlıkla izliyordu. iwaizumi, o boş bir yere oturup eşyalarını yerleştirene kadar uzun bir süre izlemiş olmalıydı ki derse döndüğünde notlarda epey geri kaldığını farketti.

pazar günleri yumruklamamak için kendini zor tuttuğu komşusunun onunla aynı derste olduğuna inanamıyordu.

daha önce niye görmemişti? derse gelmiyor muydu? hangi bölümden olduğunu merak ederken aklından bu dersi alabilecek bölümlerin listesini geçirdi. bulamayacağını anlayınca derse dikkatini vermeye çalıştı ancak aklından hala o geçiyordu. ders sonrasında onunla konuşmalı mıydı? konuşursa ne diyecekti? sohbet etmek için mi yaklaşmalıydı yoksa sadece ne kadar anlayışsız ve baş belası bir komşu olduğunu belirtip konuşmayı kesmeli miydi?

iwaizumi pazar günkü baş ağrısını neredeyse kafasında tekrar hissedebiliyordu. niye onunla aynı dersteydi ki? sadece gıcık bir komşu olarak kalsaydı her şey daha basit olabilirdi. onunla yüzyüze konuşmanın tuhaflığıyla baş edemeyeceğini anlayınca defterinden küçük bir sayfa parçası kopararak bir şeyler yazdı. arkasına döndüğünde bir sıra arkasında çaprazında oturduğunu gördü, tanıdığı bir arkadaşına kaşlarıyla onu işaret ederek notu göndermesini rica etti.

oikawa defterinin üstüne konulan not parçasıyla başını kaldırırken kaşlarını çattı. önündeki kişi ‘o gönderdi’ diyip başka birini gösterince gözleri ona kaydı. parmakları notu kavrarken bakışları göndereni izliyordu, bir yerden tanıdık gelmişti. notu okuduğunda niye tanıdık geldiğini anlamıştı.

“üstümdeki dairede oturuyorsun ve eğer her pazar günü parti yapmayı kesmezsen seni öldüreceğim.”

oikawa notun sonundaki tuhaf gülümseyen surata bakarken gülmemek için kendini tuttu. iwaizumi arkasını dönüp baktığında onun gülümsüyor olduğunu gördü. nottaki gülen suratın tehditini fazla mı yumuşattığını düşünürken oikawa başını kaldırarak ona baktı. gözgöze geldiklerinde ne yapacağını bilmeyerek ifadesiz bir yüzle ona bakmaya devam etti, oikawa’nın dudakları hala gülümsemeye yakın bir ifadeyle duruyordu. iwaizumi önüne dönüp tekrar not almaya başladıktan birkaç dakika sonra notu geri geldi. bu sefer altında başka bir el yazısı vardı.

“neden olduğum rahatsızlık için bir kahveyle özür dileyebilir miyim?”

oikawa’nın çizdiği gülen surat kendi çizdiğine kıyasla ressam işi gibi kalıyordu. iwaizumi tehditine verilen cevapla kağıda bakakalmıştı, beşinci defa okuduktan sonra gülümsemesini zaptetmeye çalışarak kağıdı katladı. oikawa’ya bakmak için arkasını döndüğünde onun kendisini izlediğini farketti. neredeyse görülemeyecek kadar hafif bir şekilde başını onaylarcasına salladı, oikawa’nın tüm yüzünü kaplayan gülümsemeyi görünce önüne döndü.

iwaizumi komşusunu yumruklamamak için kendini zor tuttuğu durumdan onunla randevuya çıkma durumuna nasıl geldiğini anlamamıştı.


End file.
